


Of course I'll say Yes

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Existential Crisis here, Happy Birthday Shuichi Saihara, Is that Romantic?, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposal under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: With Shuichi's birthday approaching from around the corner, Momota is not sure at first on what to get for his boyfriend but when he settles on it- Shuichi is more than surprised.





	Of course I'll say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late for Shuichi's birthday and I feel bad so I'm going to try and write something with these two dorks because I love them.
> 
> I'm not really fond on how I ended it though, I feel maybe I made things OOC? And the ending doesn't really satisfy me but that's just because I didn't make it more fluffy than it could've been.  
> F̶o̶r̶g̶i̶v̶e̶m̶e̶I̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶k̶n̶o̶w̶h̶o̶w̶m̶a̶r̶r̶i̶a̶g̶e̶p̶r̶o̶p̶o̶s̶a̶l̶s̶w̶o̶r̶k̶
> 
> I'm working on an angsty fic for these babs because Saimota needs more angst and fics in general <3  
> S̶t̶u̶p̶i̶d̶ ̶O̶u̶m̶a̶s̶a̶i̶̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶b̶l̶i̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶c̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶S̶a̶i̶m̶o̶t̶a̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶p̶

Momota paces round the room frantically, his teeth pulling sharply at the skin of his thumb as he bites down on it in frustration and worry that was combined with deep thought.

Saihara's birthday was in two weeks and he practically had no idea what to get him, for his boyfriend had almost every detective novel and owned a lot of bullet journals so those were out the window for good. Until his pacing had slowed down in deep concentration as he remembered something and it somewhat clicked into his mind.

Saihara had been awfully 'antsy' as of late for the past few days, seeming to furiously drop subtle hints on something but what it was, Momota couldn't place his finger on it but he thought it was on the tip of his tongue. Saihara had been talking about Akamatsu and Amami earlier today and strangely enough, had been bringing them up in a lot of their conversations.

He doesn't know as much as Saihara does on their relationship but according to his boyfriend, there was big news that they were due to get married.

Momota was extremely overjoyed when the first set of words had tumbled from Saihara's lips at the time and Momota had almost tripped on his way to get the phone to dial their number, loudly congratulating them through the phone.

At this point he was panic-stricken although he still had two weeks to plan a gift for his boyfriend till in almost a sort of comedic way, a light-bulb appeared at the top of his head. 

He grabbed his phone off the desk, knocking a few stray papers but decided to ignore them as he pressed the call button on Amami's contact. He picked up on the second ring.

"...Hello?" Amami's voice crackles through the phone and Momota is relieved that he picked up.

"Hey, Rantaro?" Momota cautiously piped up, waiting to see if his voice would pick up to reach the other end of the line.

"Oh? Hey Kaito, whats up?"

"U-uh...Okay. So its Shuichi's birthday in two weeks and I'm not sure what to get him?"

"Okay then. Well I-"

"But Rantaro, listen. Here's the thing," Momota went in to a tangent, rambling on how Saihara had been talking about the two recently and wondered what it might mean till he could hear snickering from the phone.

"So I-What's so funny, Rantaro?!" Momota barked through the phone as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, feeling embarrassed on if he said something wrong.

"I-ahaha. Don't take it the wrong way Kaito. It's nothing bad but have you considered-" Amami's words were tuned out as Momota immediately heard the words. He was not going to go down that route but it was  a possibility that maybe that's what his boyfriend wants...they hadn't really been active in their sex life anyway.

"I'll...think about it-WAIT! Does that mean you two have-"

"Yeah." Amami cut him off to save the pride he was going to loose by asking the lewd question, he would've preferred if he got Iruma to confide the two about...that but he didn't want to really know what else she would have in store. For when he always asks her for a favour she ends up somehow turning the tables on him.

Momota tells himself he'll try and ask Saihara on his opinion about rings later. For the time being, he decides he'll look at some birthday present ideas online for the time being, he knows plants aren't really the ideal thing for his boyfriend anyway.

* * *

As Momota gets a frying pan to start frying eggs for him and Saihara despite the fact that it was approaching evening and eggs were more of a breakfast option, his ears perk up when he hears the door unlock and open.

 "Hey Shuichi." Momota greets from the stove, eyes watching the eggs sizzle before he flips them to the other side and a smile stretches across his lips knowingly when he hears his boyfriend mumble a somewhat tired reply.

He turns off the stove and puts the eggs onto a clean plate, sets the pan down and gets the kettle to pour boiling water into the ramen noodle cup that sat on the counter next to him that he got out earlier.

He was certain that his boyfriend was sick of eating fried eggs and ramen daily because he was too but till he vowed himself to become a better cook for himself and Saihara, they'd just have to endure the same food for the time being.

He slides into the seat across from Saihara and placed the plate in front of him, accompanied with the steaming ramen. Saihara goes for the cup noodles first, his fork twirls round the ramen before bringing it to his lips, blows the steam off and pauses for a few moments.

"Kaito, where's your food?" He asks aloud, eyebrows knitted together in confusion while still holding the fork with ramen.

"I already ate." Momota lies through his teeth and he hates it but there is a more important topic he wants to ask Saihara about, rather than skirting around it.

"Oh." was Saihara's deflated reply, if he saw through Momota's words he doesn't comment on it, opting to stuff his mouth with ramen to keep quiet.

Momota's chin rests on his palm, watching his boyfriend eat for a few moments in awkward silence before trying to break the ice that formed.

"So, Shuichi. What are your thoughts on Rantaro's Jewelry?" Momota posed the question and almost bit his tongue since he was going to say 'Jewelry' alone and mentally patted himself on the back for the save of putting Amami's name before it.

Saihara set his fork into the ramen cup curiously, swallowing the food he was chewing prior and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? And why so suddenly?" Saihara stammered a little with a shaky breath as his hand came up to fan at his face and added playfully, "I didn't know these noodles were spicy."

_Crap._

 Momota gave a sheepish grin but it was strained at the corners. He didn't know how to respond so he immediately spoke what came to mind.

"I-uh took the label off the packaging before and forgot to tell you, sorry." He coughed into his hand anxiously and decided to answer the question Saihara poised at him with another lie.

"I know it was really random but I just wanted to know..?" He immediately groaned mentally, wanting to do nothing more than bury his face into his hands, away from his boyfriend's calculating eyes and suspicious look before it brightened into a small, nervous smile.

"Well if you say so."

The air hung in heavy silence, if you were to cut it with a knife, a chunk would probably fall to the floor.

"And to answer your question, Kaito. I think its nice." Saihara offered a more broader smile, his gaze was soft and when he honeyed his name, Momota felt his heart skip a beat.

Saihara never dropped any hints later that night on what he may of wanted and Momota decided it was case closed.

* * *

Saihara sat on the park bench with Iruma as Momota excused himself to go to the public toilets and his fingers crossed, signalling Iruma to start the conversation that she was assigned to when Saihara wasn't looking. She responded with a hearty grin and thumbs up.

'So Pooichi, how are ya? We haven't fuckin' talked in a while." Iruma turned to face Saihara with a grin and catching him off guard by clapping him on the back.

"U-Uh. I'm fine, Miu. How about you?" Saihara winced at the pressure but gave a smile nonetheless.

He was really happy to see Iruma again after a while and thought it was sweet that Momota decided to let her tag along on their supposed 'park date' that wasn't even really considered to be a date.

"Aw, little old me? I've never been fuckin' better!" Iruma boasted, a more...softer smile taking over her face with her hands on her hips and chest puffed out proudly.

Until a sly smile split across her skull and edged closer to him, her icy blue eyes glinting. Iruma decided she could bring up the bombshell now.  ' _Mission is a go_ ' she barked to herself mentally.

"So, Succi...when's the wedding with Dickcheese?" She laughed to herself as her right arm circled his shoulders, pulling him to her jokingly.

"D-Dickcheese?" Saihara sputtered indignantly with confusion, his arms shooting to grip the bench to steady himself.

Iruma shot him an unimpressed look. "Kaidick? Momohoe? Momoanta?" She exclaimed, throwing her gloved hands in the air in frustration, she prefers her custom nicknames that she gives to people rather than their actual names.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Shucunt?" Iruma pouted in a light-hearted manner, her arms crossing over her chest.

Saihara sighed through his nose but a goofy smile was placed on his face. To be fair, he wasn't sure so he shrugged his shoulders as his response to Iruma's jokish question. Till Miu placed her fingers on either sides of his mouth and lifted the corners upwards.

"You should smile more." She remarked seriously, her eyes locking onto his before taking her fingers away and glanced at the direction where Momota had gone, only to see him returning. She grinned mischievously to him earning an embarrassed look from Saihara, who prayed she wouldn't bring the topic up again and thankfully she didn't, well he would've thought.

Iruma told Momota later that day in secrecy when she was certain Saihara wasn't around and that they were away from prying eyes and ears.

Momota picked out a diamond ring that had a beveled edge to it with the help of Iruma and received strong approval from both her and the wedding ring adviser.

* * *

 Momota gulped, feeling his heart in his throat. He was going to propose to Saihara soon, the stars were already out in the night sky shining brightly.

Everyone had arrived earlier to drop off their presents and happy wishes for his boyfriend and Momota couldn't be any happier but he's shaking. He's scared. What if Saihara rejects his proposal. He feels his heart break a little at the thought to then only splinter into a million unpickable pieces.

"...Oh! Kaito! I've been looking everywhere for you! Can we go see the stars?" Saihara's excited voice rings out through the room and Momota feels his shoulders tense. He grits his teeth and pushes his worries aside so that when he turns to Saihara he tries to sound as romantic as possible.

"Anything for you, Shu." Momota purrs as his hand darts into his pocket to see if the small box holding the wedding ring is still there and breathes a small sigh of relief when it's still there.

Saihara flushes before going towards Momota, kissing him on the cheek lightly to then link their hands together as they descend outside. The breeze is the first thing that hits Momota in the face as they go up the hill to get a better view of the stars.

The view is so nice and calming to look at and as Momota turns, his breath hitches in his throat. Saihara looks so  _beautiful_ with the reflections of the night sky glazing his skin, the light hitting his face was so transfixing and mesmerizing.

Momota takes this as his chance and kneels on one knee, taking the box out of his pocket and into his palm.

"Sh-Shuichi..." He starts anxiously as sweat rolls down his face, his heart is hammering in his chest as if it wants to break free from his ribcage.

Saihara turns to him questionably with a smile and freezes upon seeing Momota on the grass.

"W-Will you m-marry m-me, S-Shuichi?" Momota stammers and he feels as if he's ruined everything. Momota looks at his boyfriend with uncertainty and flips the lid of the box upwards to expose the ring.

Saihara batted his ample lashes, blinking back tears as he felt them become glossy and his face overheat. His stomach is filled with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He wasn't expecting this and the tears start to leak from his face.

Momota, on the other hand feels guilt seep through his ribs and immediately gets up to comfort him.

"Shuichi I-Fuck I'm so fucking sorry-" He cries and brings an arm up to pull his boyfriend into an apology hug but Saihara beats him to it and sobs into his shoulder.

"Yes! Y-Yes! I'll marry you Kaito!" He repeats the words over like a mantra, crying tears of joy and hugs Momota so tight that he almost squeezes the life out of him. Momota almost drops the box with the ring but tightens his grip on it.

"I was just shocked, Kaito. I wasn't expecting this but its so much better than what I wanted!" Saihara pulls away to kiss Momota on the lips with so much love and passion that Momota melts then and there.

"That makes me the happiest man on earth to hear that, Shuichi." Momota breathes as they both pull away, admiration in his eyes.

Saihara's blush deepens, Momota's eyes resembled a galaxy that mixed with hues of purple and when he stole a sneak peak at the stars they seemed to glow a lot brighter.

"Really? Kaito...you know you didn't have to...I-"

"Anything for you, baby." Momota cuts him off sweetly, his words were honeyed with so much happiness, making Saihara's heart explode into an oblivion, leaving nothing but stardust in its wake.

And the fact that Momota called him 'baby' makes his knees a little weaker as Momota slips the ring onto his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> God help me I wrote this on a whim and I feel bad because I feel like I've poorly written it so I might go back and edit this at some point.
> 
> Aside from that, thank you for reading, I suppose?
> 
> Any suggestions/tweaks to offer would be helpful!


End file.
